The present invention is directed towards support of the lumbar spine and abdomen while at the same time having a built-in-pouch which is moisture resistant. The optional use of the pouch provides the therapeutic effects of locally applied heat, cold (cryotherapy), or an air pillow or foam rubber insert for seated postural support. This device is lightweight and made to be worn by humans while working in factories or working in an office.
Back pain due to injuries and/or congenital defects are the most common of debilitating conditions suffered by humans. It is well known that these conditions in the acute or chronic stage respond very well to certain kinds of lumbar support along with heat, cold and postural supports. However, most devices provide only support, though others may provide only cooling. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a multipurpose device which is light in weight, which provides primary and secondary support, and which provides three or more therapeutic options.
A variety of garments have been proposed for applying lumbar support. Some give limited therapeutic options but they all suffer from disadvantages. Devices designed to provide support and to provide optional therapeutic modalities are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,055; 3,452,748; 3,013,561; 3,096,760; 4,886,063. Some of these garments are limited to support only, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,561; 3,096,760; and 3,141,457.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,055 is a cold compress. It does not provide lumbar support or have an additional strap for added support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,063 is also a therapeutic device. It is not meant to provide support for the lumbar spine. There are no straps, stays or options.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,748 is a back brace. It is very strong and non-flexible, but it is not light in weight. It is meant to immobilize and secure the spine, but it is very difficult to wear for someone who needs to work and have some mobility. It is designed to be used for immobility. The built-in back pad includes a supporting plate to include additional stiffness. There is no way this device can house therapeutic modalities while providing support. It is a brace, not a support. The device of the present invention is a support meant to protect while the user is working, sitting or playing. Also the device of U.S. 3,452,748 is not adaptable and the parts are not removable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lumbar support that can be worn during daily activities and which also provides simultaneous therapeutic heat, cold or air support to the individual wearer. The device of the present invention meets this need. It is adapted to be worn over the lumbar spine for support, and provides therapeutic treatment of back pain. This lumbar support's particular purpose is to be used by people that may need one or more therapeutic modality, while simultaneously needing muscular support that is individually adjustable to the type of and amount of support desired.